Percakapan BBM
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Semua orang di Dunia Sihir ada di Tahun 2012! Di tahun dimana BB sudah sangat awam berada di masyarakat. Bagaimana jika semua anak muda di Dunia Sihir mempunyai BB? Dan mereka bisa memakainya di Hogwarts karena Dumbledore sudah melakukan sihir khusus agar alat elektronik Muggle bisa tetap bekerja di Hogwarts. RnR please! A little bit slash. NEVER ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**Percakapan BBM**

Note: BBM yang dimaksud bukan Bahan Bakar Minyak lho ya, tapi BlackBerry Messenger. Masih dunia sihir, tapi udah taun 2012 (untuk kepentingan cerita yang gaje ini). Bahasa gaul.

Genre: Parody/Humor.

_NeverEnding_

* * *

_**1. Draco-Harry**_

**Draco: **Potter

**Harry:** Ha?

**Draco:** Lagi apa?

**Harry:** Penting bat ya nanya lagi apa-_-

**Draco:** Suka-suka gue. Ih alay pake 'bat'

**Harry:** Alay tuh gini: CuYunnKkzZz,, Qmu3h uD4h M 3mch ByUmzz?

**Draco:** WAKAKAKAK, lo alay berarti. Buktinya bisa nulis kaya gitu

**Harry:** Enak aja-_-

**Draco:** Gue ga ngerti. Lo bilang apaan si itu? :/

**Harry:** Ada deh :p

**Draco:** Eh, lo udah ngerjain essai 1 meter Ramuan?

**Harry:** HAH? Emang ada PR ya? Kok gue gatau :O?

**Draco:** Pas Snape bilang lo lagi sibuk merhatiin gue kali, makanya ga tau ;p

**Harry:** IYUH

**Draco:** Alay

**Harry:** Cod lu.

**Draco:** Jir, lo beneran alay-_-

_Harry merasa kesal dan hanya membaca BBM dari Draco._

**Draco:** Lah? Kok cuman di read?

**Draco:** Woi? Bete ya lay?

* * *

_**2. James-Sirius (muda)**_

**James:** Nyet

**Sirius:** Hn?

**James:** Eh nyaut. Berarti lo monyet dong ya? :P

**Sirius:** Jrit! Ga lah! Gue tuh cowok yang paling ganteng yang pernah ada. Emang lu :p

**James:** Apasi-_- narsis ah. Adu gombal yuk

**Sirius:** Ayo. Gue duluan ye. Bapak lo tukang jualan gas ya?

**James:** Kok tau ;;)?

**Sirius:** Tuh gasnya meledak.

**James:** ANJIR! EE LU!

**Sirius:** ;p udah tau gue milik Remus, mana mau gue ngegombalin lu. Jangan berharap deh James 3-|

**James:** Sialan-_-

**Sirius: **:|

**James:** :/

**Sirius: **:|

**James:** Ga ada topik

**Sirius:** *duduk di meja pemberita TV* sekilas info sore hari. Kembali lagi kepada saya, cowok terganteng yang pernah ada: Sirius Black *senyum menawan* hari ini saya akan memberitakan berita yang sebenarnya tidak pernting sama sekali, yaitu: James adalah pacarnya Snape.

**James:** Bangke! Gue bukan pacarnya Snivellus!

**Sirius:** Masa ?

**James:** Sekedar info yang terpanas dari yang paling panas sampai yang paling panas panas: kenyataannya adalah Sirius pacaran dengan Remus karena cemburu melihat James bersama Lily, dan akhirnya Remus yang mengetahui niat busuk Sirius pun memutuskan hubungan mereka lalu jadian dengan Tom Riddle Jr. Sirius yang sudah mempunyai rasa terhadap Remus hanya bisa menatap pasrah punggung Remus yang menjauh. THE END.

**Sirius:** Niat banget lo bikin gosip.

**James:** -_-

**Sirius:** By the way, Remmy ga akan mau sama Voldemort, orang idungnya pesek gitu. Mending gue, mancung *ngelus-ngelus idung*

**James:** Voldemort muda ganteng bego-_-

**Sirius:** James...jangan-jangan...

**James:** Apaan?

**Sirius:** Jangan-jangan sebenernya itu lo suka Voldemort muda? *shock*

**James:** HIH! AMIT-AMIT!

**Sirius:** Ngaku aja James..

**James:** Gue gasuka dia woi

**Sirius:** Ahmasaa?

**James:** Ahiyaa ;;)

* * *

_**3. Fred-George**_

**Fred:** Hello ;;)

**George:** Halo juga

**Fred:** Lagi apa?

**George:** Main BB

**Fred:** Kok aku ga ditanyain? :(((

**George:** Iya deh. Lo lagi apa?

**Fred:** Ngangenin kamu :*

**George:** Setiap hari kita ketemu nyong. Sekamar lagi! Dan apa-apaan itu emotnya? Щ(ºДºщ)

**Fred:** Emang kenapa? Ga boleh ngangenin kamu? :(((

**George:** Fred-_-

**Fred:** Apaaah? ;;)

**George:** Lo kenapa si?

**Fred:** Dibilang kangen kamyuh ({})

**George:** *berdoa* ya tuhan, kembalikanlah sodara kembar saya yang dulu

**Fred:** Georgie~

**George:** .. Gue ngeri lho Fred. Beneran.

**Fred:** Aku cintah kamuh :*

**George:** ...

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Display Name Fred yang bertuliskan: Fr3d Cy4nkk GeoRg3 cllAlueh,, berubah menjadi normal: Fred Weasley. Dan Personal Message aka PM-nya yang bertuliskan: Fred lg naP s. Berubah menjadi tulisan besar-besar: DIBAJAK OM JAMES YANG KEBELET EKSIS!_

**Fred:** BAJAK WOI!

**George:** *menghela napas lega* syukurlah

**Fred:** Tapi gue beneran sayang lo kok

**George:** INI MASIH BAPAKNYA HARRY YANG NULIS NIH?

**Fred:** BUKAN! Sebagai sodara kembar gue tapi! Jan GR dulu

**George:** Hoh.. Btw, kenapa BB lo bisa ada di tangan laknat Om James?

**Fred:** Gue lagi di Grimmauld Place nomer 12

**George:** PANTES GUE NUNGGUIN LO DI RUANG REKREASI LO GA NONGOL-NONGOL!

**Fred:** Lo nungguin gue..?

**George:** Cuih, ngapain lo kesana? Kok ga ngajak-ngajak si?

**Fred:** Misi rahasia dari Dumbledore. Gue lupa -.-

**George:** -_- gitu ya. Sekarang gue dilupain. Okeh fine.

**Fred:** Elah George, maapin guee

**George:** .

**Fred:** Muuphin aBankk ya Cuyunkkzz,,

**George:** NAJIS.

**Fred:** George.. *puppy eyes*

**George:** Males ah. Udah ya, gue ada kelas Binns bentar lagi. Bye.

* * *

_**THE END**_. Salah, **_to be continued_ **sebenernya. Tapi ini apdetannya seenak jidat saya yang agak jenong muahahaha. Kalo ada bahan yang lucu hayoo saya kerjain. Tapi kalo ga ada yasudah btw, ada beberapa kalimat yang saya ambil dari bbm-an saya dengan temen saya =D

Ayo semua review ya *winking*


	2. Pending menyusahkan warga

**Percakapan BBM**

Di chap 1 kelupaan Disclaimer -,- oke sekarang pake Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Genre: Parody/Humor.

**Note:** Kalo ga ada keterangan apa-apa berarti umur mereka sama kayak di buku.

_Ex:_ Gellert-Dumbledore (muda)

Itu berarti waktu mereka masih muda~ tapi ga mungkin ada disini-_- secara kalo mereka masih muda peradaban teknologi belom ada...

Kalo PING beneran saya underline.

**WARNING:** MEGA-OOC! HUMOR GARING! BAHASA GAUL!

Di chap dua ada tema, MUAHAHAHA, temanya... **PENDING** yang ngebuat semua orang stres -_-

_NeverEnding_

* * *

_**4. Sirius-Remus**_

**Sirius:** Remmy cuyunkkz,, mwah mwah :*

**Remus:** Apaan sih -_- Jangan alay dumz kk

**Sirius:** Iya deh, demi kamu ({})

**Remus:** Gitu donk ;;)

**Sirius:** Tapi kamunya juga jangan alay :(

**Remus:** Oke deh ;)

**Sirius:** Lagi apa manisku?

**Remus:** Sirius.. inget umur, inget umur

**Sirius:** Emang kenapa Remmy? :( Kamu kan emang manis :*

**Remus:** Sumpahan Sirius-_- lo kayak remaja baru puber aja si

**Sirius:** Cuman setiap di deket kamu sayang ;)

**Remus:** Huek

**Sirius:** Sok muntah. Di rumah aja kamu...

**Remus:** SIRIUS ASTAGA JANGAN FITNAH! Fitnah lebih kejam dari pembunuhan O:)

**Sirius:** Emangnya aku mau bilang apa :/?

**Remus:** -_-?

**Sirius:** Hayooo pikirannya udah gede yaa sekaraang HAHAHA

**Remus:** Sirius...gue emang udah gede

**Sirius:** Gede apanya hayoo ;;)?

**Remus:** Badannya :|

**Sirius:** Fuck, ga kejebak -_-

**Remus:** Heh ngomongnya

**Sirius:** Biarin ;P kan aku juga udah gede ;;) tanyain dong gede apanya

**Remus:** OGAH *di bold, italic, underline*

**Sirius:** Ih kamu gitu ya :(

**Remus:** Emang gitu :p

**Sirius:** Tapi aku tetep sayang kamu kok Rem :***

**Remus:** *di dalam hati* kenapa gue bisa jadian bahkan sampe NIKAH sama ni orang...salah, ni anjing

**Sirius:** Lo di dalem ati ya di dalem ati aja gausah di tulis terus di send segala bisa kaliya-_-

**Remus:** Terserah gue dong :P

**Sirius:** Ya deh, yang penting ntar makan malem kamu udah pulang ya :( aku kangen nih

**Remus:** OH YA! Gue lupa. Gue pulang telat nih

**Sirius:** Kenapa? :O

_BBM Sirius pending. Pending saudara-saudara! Di saat genting—kekangenan yang membuncah dari diri Sirius kepada sang pujaan hati; Remus—tiba-tiba __**PENDING**__._

**Sirius:** Kenapa?

**Sirius:** KENAPA PENDING WAKTU KAYAK GINI? AAAA!

**Sirius:** FUCKING BBM! KENAPA PENDINGGGG?

_Tiba-tiba Display Picture Sirius berubah menjadi gambar Tumblr yang frustrasi dan Personal Message-nya menjadi: PENDING MEMISAHKANKU DARI SUAMIKU TERCINTA._

* * *

_**5. James-Severus**_

**James:** Snape..

**Severus:** Tumben nyapa.

**James:** Lo pengen disapa gue yak? ;;)

**Severus:** Ga, makasih.

**James:** Yoloh Snape, gue kan cuma bercanda.

**Severus:** Hm.

**James:** 'hm'nya gausah pake titik bisa dong kk

**Severus:** Kita seumuran bego-_-

**James:** Lu ga asik banget sih diajak bercanda

**Severus:** Suka-suka gue dong

**James:** Sev, gue mau minta maap atas kelakuan gue waktu kita di Hogwarts dulu.. gue masih ga enak nih :(

**Severus:** IDIH NGAPAIN MANGGIL GUE 'SEV' SKSD LU. Ga ada badai, ga ada ufo tiba-tiba lo minta maap. Ada apaan nih?

**James:** Gue mau naek haji soalnya...

**Severus:** Naek haji? Sejak kapan lo masuk Islam woi?

**James:** Kidding. Gue cuma mau minta maaf aja, masa ga boleh?

**Severus:** Yaudah deh. Tapi ada syaratnya

**James:** Yes! Apa syaratnya?

**Severus:** Lo harus ngirimin SMS ke semua siswa Hogwarts angkatan anak lo

**James:** SMS? SMS isinya apa?

**Severus:** Isinya: Sekarang mama lagi ada di kantor polisi gara-gara papa nuduh mama selingkuh padahal mama ga selingkuh. Terus sekarang mama lagi pake nomernya bapak polisi yang baek hati, sabar, rajin menabung, taat ibadah, patuh kepada orangtua. Mama butuh pulsa buat nelpon pengacara mama. Kirimin mama pulsa 50.000 ke nomer 021-119911 ya nak. PS: mama ganti nomer. Supaya papa ga bisa ngelacak mama.

**James:** WHAT THE HELL?

**Severus:** Gamau? Yaudah kalo gamau, ga gue maapin

**James:** Ish..

**Severus:** Cepetan lakuin aja sana

_Semua Personal Message anak-anak Hogwarts berubah secara massal. Ada yang seperti ini: MAMPUS GUE DAPET SMS PENIPUAN! Atau: Bapak polisinya calon suami ideal euy. Atau: Kasian banget mama-nya :( papa-nya jahat banget sich!_

**James:** Udah tuh..

**Severus:** =D gue udah liat hasilnya! Semua anak yang ada di kelas gue yang lagi ngeliat BB banyak yang langsung tenggelem di kuali mereka masing-masing saking kagetnya!

**James:** Lo kejem banget si..

**Severus:** Ga sekejam lo kok ;)

_Tiba-tiba Personal Message Harry yang tadinya bertuliskan: sialan tu SMS.. bikin konsentrasi ngecengin cowok gue ilang. Berubah menjadi: GUYS! COBA SEMUANYA LIAT KE DEPAN! SNAPE KETAWA-TAWA SENDIRI! Patut dicurigai..._

**James:** Eh, Snape. Gue liat PM anak gue. Lo ketawa-tawa selama BBM-an sama gue? Snape.. gue gatau ternyata selama ini lo ada rasa sama gue...

**Severus:** Jangan GR dulu. Gue ketawa-tawa gara-gara BBM-an sama Dumbledore tau. Emang gue cuma BBM-an sama lo apa, ih males deh

**James:** DUMBLEDORE PUNYA BB? HELLOO APA KATA DUNIA?

**Severus:** Apasih norak. Kalo mau pinnya bilang aja

**James:** Tuh tau. Bagi doong pinnyaa

**Severus:** Ada syaratnya

**James:** SYARAT LAGI? Ish, kaseubeuleun

**Severus:** Lo ngomong apa?

**James:** Ga, gue nulis.

**Severus:** Yaudah. Jadi mau pinnya ga?

**James:** Males ah kalo ada syaratnya

**Severus:** Syaratnya gampang kok. Kirim SMS kayak tadi cuman mama-nya diganti papa, terus papa-nya diganti mama. Gampang kan?

**James:** Hih! Udah tuh..

_Personal Message anak-anak Hogwarts pun berubah lagi secara massal. Rata-rata semuanya seperti ini: yang ngirim SMS penipuan ini nomernya sama nih..kalo mama udah sering jadi semuanya tau itu SMS penipuan makanya diganti jadi papa yang kesiksa supaya berhasil ya.._

**Severus:** Sip. Nih pinnya: 321ALBUS

**James:** Ketauan banget boongnya..

**Severus:** Kaga! Beneran ini pinnya!

**James:** *angkat satu alis*

**Severus:** Gausah sok mujrim deh Potter. Yang mujrim itu orang kece tau. Ga kayak lo

**James:** Gue kan kece B)

**Severus:** ..pria sejati membiarkan lawannya memelihara khayalannya

**James:** Dapet dari mana tuh?

**Severus:** Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides tapi 'lawannya' diganti 'perempuan'

**James:** OH! Pas Jack selesai main pedang sama.. err—putrinya Blackbeard, gue lupa nama ceweknya siapa =.=a

**Severus:** Yoa. Gue juga -_-

* * *

_**6. Bellatrix-Voldemort**_

**Bellatrix:** Tuan..

**Voldemort:**

**Bellatrix:** Tuan saya!

**Voldemort:**

**Bellatrix:** PING!

**Voldemort:** BERISIK! GUE LAGI NGECENG NIH DI STARBUCKS! LAGI BANYAK ORANG KOREA GANTENG TAU!

**Bellatrix:** Maaf Tuan :( Tuan mau maafin saya kan?

**Voldemort:**

**Bellatrix: **PING! PING!

**Voldemort:** ANJROT, SUMFEH LO GAUSAH PAKE NGEPING BISA KALI YA BELLA! IYE GUE MAAPIN UDEH SANA PERGI HUSH!

**Bellatrix:** Masalahnya saya BBM Tuan karena ada masalah

**Voldemort:** Voicr nte gue ja. Agk ssusah ngetik tnpa lut

**Bellatrix:** Tuan nulis apa? PING!

**Voldemort:** GUE NULIS VOICE NOTE AJA DASAR KERIBOOO :O

**Bellatrix:** Tuan! Meskipun saya anak buah anda tapi saya punya perasaan! Saya bukan sekadar babu biasa :"(! Rambut saya keriting, belom sampe tahap keribo dan saya mengusahakan agar tetap keriting! Hidup keriting!

**Voldemort:** Serah lo dah.

**Bellatrix:** :"( Tuan harus minta maaf

**Voldemort:** Idih? Gue? Minta maaf? Ga kali layaw

**Bellatrix:** Hiks.. Tuan jahat :"" saya ga ngasih tau masalahnya ya

**Voldemort:** Yee, siapa juga yang mau tau masalah lo?

**Bellatrix:** Ini bukan masalah saya! Ini masalah Nagini!

**Voldemort:** NAGINI? ADA APA DENGAN MY-HONEY-SNAKEY-SWEETY-NAGINI?

**Bellatrix:** Dia dihamili oleh boa-nya Harry Potter!

**Voldemort:** Jadi selama ini Nagini itu cewek ya... darimana lo tau pelakunya boa punya tu bocah?

**Bellatrix:** Karena perut Nagini langsung buncit setelah boa Harry Potter berkunjung!

**Voldemort:** ..ular ga kayak manusia ya. Langsung buncit tanpa permisi dulu.

**Bellatrix:** Tunggu sebentar Tuan. Saya mendengar Nagini muntah-muntah di kamar sebelah

**Voldemort:** FOTOIN NAGINI! SEKALIGUS VIDEOIN PROSES KELAHIRAN ANAK HARAMNYA!

**Bellatrix:** Roger!

**Voldemort:** Udah?

**Voldemort:** Fotonya dulu dums

**Bellatrix:** Ini Tuan

_Foto yang dikirim Bellatrix adalah foto Nagini yang sedang melingkar dengan perut buncit. Tapi di depannya terdapat piring dan bekas-bekas darah._

**Voldemort:** Bella..

**Bellatrix:** Ya Tuan?

**Voldemort:** INI SIH KONDISI DIA ABIS MAKAN! DIA NELEN TIKUS BULET-BULET MAKANYA PERUTNYA JADI BUNCIT!

**Bellatrix:** Oh gitu ya Tuan ._.v

**Voldemort:** ARGGHH! LO NYIA-NYIAIN WAKTU GUE! SIAL TADI ADA ARTIS KOREA LAGI!

**Bellatrix:** Tuan. Ada yang mau saya tanyakan. Pertanyaan ini dari tadi mengganjal di pikiran saya. Habis ini saya tidak akan mengganggu Tuan lagi. Saya janji.

**Voldemort:** LO MAU NANYA APA?

**Bellatrix:** Capslock-nya jebol ya mbak?

_Seketika itu juga Bellatrix langsung di delete contact dari kontak BBM Voldemort._

* * *

To Be Continued lagi~

* * *

Pending itu artinya menunggu... yah itu yang saya liat di mbah Google sih -,- pokoknya pending itu ga kekirim gara-gara sinyal.

Maaf _**Hanaria Black**_.. saya belum nyelesein birthday fic-nya dan malah ngerjain ini...

Akhir kata: REVIEW!


End file.
